Another side
by DAve and Bob
Summary: After Van's so called death at the absorption gate, peace had finally returned to Auldrent, or at least it should have. However when weird look alike of everyone start showing up things get out of hand. And to bad they aren't very friendly. Though the oddest thing about it, is that Guy doesn't have a look alike, one must wonder why?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Of course I'm me**

"Of course I'm feeling okay, why wouldn't I be feeling okay, you silly boy," The red head simply looked at Tear, in all honesty he was surprised that she would visit. Though that wasn't the most shocking thing about the meeting, after all what Tear was wearing wasn't standard issue for her at all.

"O-okay." Luke frowned, though that was more due to the fact that his father wouldn't be pleased to see Tear hanging around the manor at all. Especially after they had defeated Van at the absorption gate, they all went their separate ways for the time being. Though Luke had to wonder what had happen during the month that they were separated. After all Tear seemed...rather off to say the least.

"One of the maids let you in right? Well in any case, I'm glad that you came to visit." Luke gave a light blush as the two walked towards the courtyard. It was nice that Pere was working inside at the moment, it gave Luke sometime to actually talk to Tear about his feelings on staying in the Fabre house, even though Asch deserved it more.

"Actually Tear, I've been meaning to as-"

"Hush, can't you see I'm thinking?!" Even though the brown haired teen gave no warning that she was thinking Luke shut his mouth almost instantly.

Actually, the way Tear was dressed was so different from usual that Luke had to wonder if she was the same person. She wore a rather large hood, enough to conceal her eyes at least, actually the robe she was wearing wasn't suited for combat at all. At least not the way Tear fought.

The entire situation seemed wrong, or incomplete at that. Luke knew Tear far too well to be tricked by something like this, even if she sounded and looked exactly alike Tear, Luke had enough experience in that area to know when something was up. And something was definitely amiss, he simply couldn't put his finger on it, but the woman in front of him was definitely not Tear.

"What are you staring at, you. I understand you must be memorized by my beauty, but now is not the time for such things. Now what do we usually do, I mean since I know you so well, you must know what we usually do when I'm over." Luke eyes narrowed, it was probably best to pretend that he knew what she was talking about, the red head may not have been the brightest of the bunch, but he really couldn't yet such a suspicious person go.

* * *

And so, it exploded with a bang. The sword crashed down breaking through the armor like paper, the Kimlasca warriors didn't have a chance, even though it was suppose to be a regular patrol, they met such a horrible demon. So, in the grass field stained with blood, a red knight crawled as something stomped his back.

"You are the only one left...go, tell the princess that I will be visiting her shortly." A large woman, taller then most men stated bluntly, her voice was a mixture of pleasure and heartlessness. No doubt she was enjoying everything she was doing, she didn't care if it was in the middle of the day, this was her calling.

No need for thinking, the corpses were her only friends. The blood stained hill in the fields was where she was born, and where she would stay. Yes, this body was made of nothing, only being use for a single purpose. That was for battle.

"How meaningless this is, a waste of time." The woman gritted her teeth, her black armor warped, she would have rather stayed where she belonged, but in the end she ended up a place where she shouldn't be at all. "Those two will surely pay for this later, the Fon master and the replica, but for now I'll grin and bare it. I'll met up with Mary at Daath, the rest of the lords should be there by then." She smirked as she removed her boot from the mans spine, before walking across the field. There was one last thing she had to say, even if it was to herself.

"Ah, I wonder what the other me is like," Worthless musing of a warrior, though she had to wonder why the necromancer didn't come with them. Was he waiting for something, either way none of that was her problem. All she needed to do was kill and smash down castle walls. After all that is what she was known best for, smashing away the worthless things in the world.

* * *

"Anise..." The blond girl sighed before she realized she made a mistake, after all even though they were in a cramped space being completely heated like an oven she really should have been proper with her partner. Even if it really wasn't that important.

"That is Dr. Tatlin Phd to you Mary, I know I'm quite smart for my age but-"

Blah, blah, blah That was all the blond woman was hearing as the gears grind in the machine, she started to regret being paired up with Anise, but it was either her or Luke, and no one wanted to be paired up with such a person. Then again, with their current track record one has to wonder why they bothered making a group in the first place.

"Umm, okay Dr. Tatlin could you please cool down this thing. When you said this was the fastest way to Daath, I didn't know it would be this uncomfortable." Mary complained as the pig-haired girl pushed the glasses up. It seemed she would have to take the time to explain such things to a lesser mind.

"Foolish , fool of the foolish dimension? Do you know what would happen if I dared try to put something like that in here. The-"

Blah, blah, blah, Anise once again went on a rant as Mary grumbled. This was going to be a long trip, but even Mary was impressed with the machine, it would be impossible to travel this quickly without it. But Mary had to wonder, wouldn't they attract some unwanted attention in a quick moving tank, even if it wasn't large than a horse and carriage something like the thing they were ridding in shouldn't exist.

Speaking of unwanted attention...

"Eh?! What is this pointlessness!" Anise snapped as she brought down something similar to a scope, hostile forces were following them. Landing in Malkuth was a hassle, since it was so faraway from their meeting place. But complaining about wouldn't change anything.

"What are we going to do?" Mary frowned as the black haired girl gave a lower chuckle before erupting into hysterical laughter.

"WAHAHAHA! I'm happy I have so many willing volunteers for my next experiment. Shall we test the offensive capabilities of this machine?" That didn't sound good, at least not for Mary, maybe she was getting to old for this kind of thing, 28 and she was older then most of the people in her group. Though there really wasn't much she could do about that at the moment.

"Dr Tatlin, are you sure this is a good idea?" Mary sighed as the black haired girl gave a light scoff, it seemed like once again that she would have to explain to this simpleton what she was preparing to do. "Idiot, idiot, idiot, do you understand me at all, we can do whatever we want in this world with absolutely no consequences, plus-"

Another long winded rant was about to take place, it seems like it really was going to be a long road ahead.

* * *

"How worthless." The red headed teen held the whine glass as he sat in a rather marvelous room as a green haired boy sighed. The person in front of them was always such a hassle, but even more so the fact that he can't keep still.

"Worthless maggots everywhere, Fon master why did we have to do something like this? It's worthless in the long run anyway right? We could have stayed put, but you insisted on coming here, why? There is nothing but dirt here," The red head snapped as the green haired boy simply shrugged.

"Luke, I have something very important that I must do here, I'll let you have as much fun as you want. Just do this and you can impose your will on anyone you want, just be good for once alright." It seemed the green haired Fon master was irritated as Luke simply scoffed. How foolish, be good? He was talking to him as if he was a child, which was probably the case.

"Don't worry Fon master, I won't screw this up. If we're late however I'm blaming you, you insist on stopping here when we could have been at Daath by now. Grand Chokmah isn't that grand to be honest, after all we've seen such a worthless place before, so seeing it in a different tint won't alter my opinion of this place."

The grand duke was pouting as the Fon master gave a light chuckle, he was enjoying his partner's suffering. Ion wondered if the Luke from this world was as hilarious as this one, probably not. Considering the Luke from where he was from was made of different material then the replica's here. "Ah, Luke who knows what you'll see here, maybe you'll become a little more modest. After all we should try perfecting ourselves the best that we can." Ion snickered as Luke gritted his teeth.

"Do not patronize me Fon master, I'm already perfect, so me trying to be more perfect is pointless. People try to be like me, not the other way around. Now what is the necromancer doing now anyway?" Ion simply shrugged as the red armored duke asked a pointless question.

"I'm sure he's doing something important. Now, we must make a plan about once we reach Daath, unless you are to good for that as well?" Ion lifted his brow as Luke scoffed once again. "Someone like me does not need a plan, we will storm and kill everyone if necessary. Actually I prefer that plan, I hate when other people kill people, speaking of killing people. Do you actually think Natalia will follow the plan? She is just a ragging beast after all.

"No." The answer was blunt, but Ion knew the people that he choice to be the lords, and he knew for a fact that Natalia would probably seek out her other self and kill her. After all she was the queen of Kimlasca, so even if they were in another world she had to be queen. It was a matter of pride.

"Ah, so we are going to ignore her. Probably for the best, knowing her she would be useless anyway, ah but this is rather interesting. No matter how dull it is, now I must wonder, what the other me is like." He then laughed to himself, no doubt he was probably almost as amazing as him.

* * *

"Tear...are you alright?" The small blue cheagle asked the hooded figure as her eye twitched. "Of course you strange little creature, I am alright whoever you are." The hooded look alike was failing rather hard pretending to be someone else as Luke sighed, he then looked at the small glass she had offered him.

Normally he would have been more nervous about letting a girl in his room. Though Mieu being there probably would have ruined the mood anyway, it didn't help that she was constantly offering him drinks that she had dipped her fingers in. Actually her nails seemed to have been painted purple, for whatever the reason was it actually looked good.

"Drink it, damn you." The hooded woman snapped as Luke slowly crept back on his bed, things were getting rather creepy as she insisted on Luke drinking it. Which was weird, Luke didn't even know where she got all these drinks.

"N-no I'm good, ah actually I was wondering if I could ask you how you've been." Luke stated as the woman eyes narrowed.

"It's like you don't think I'm the person that I'm saying I am." She sounded offended as Luke tried to harden his face, though he really wasn't the kind of person that could make an evil look. "Actually, that's exactly what I'm asking.

"..." A long pause followed, as the woman frowned slightly, it seems like she was going to be forced to answer some questions...unless. "Actually, I have to use the ladies room, if you could excuse me right now." The Tear look alike left the room leaving the cheagle and Luke staring at a wall, for some reason Luke had an odd feeling that she wasn't coming back.

"Master, was that really Tear?" Mieu asked such a pointless question as Luke cut his eye towards his cheagle friend. "Of course not! She didn't even dress like Tear, all I know that it's weird..." Luke stopped as he sat on his bed in thought, he really didn't know what to do at the moment, but maybe this was the perfect thing to get him out of the manor.

After all, after the events at the absorption gate, people have been treating him as if he was some kind of monster. Stuttering every time he showed, tripping over themselves or simply glaring at him, their eyes stating that he shouldn't exist. This was his excuse to leave, after all this kind of information probably shouldn't be kept to himself as he sat up.

"Hey Mieu, how would you like to go back to Yulia city?"

* * *

"Geeze, that was a failure." The hooded woman held her chest, it seems that she wasn't use to a lot of physical work as she looked back at the manor. Her plan was to kill this Luke, but he was surprisingly different then the one from her world. "He actually had manners and wasn't pompous, nor did he have a god complex. No matter what however, she still failed to kill her target, she probably should have been more settle with putting poison in her drink.

"Nothing else to do, but to head to Daath, I wished someone could carry me or something. I'm not good with all the physical labor stuff. I'm too soft I don't have any muscle, can't anyone see that?" She was complaining in the middle of the street to herself as she slump her shoulders. "I can't even complain because there isn't anyone else here to listen."

She would have to suck it up, however, there was no one here at the moment so she would have to find her own way to Daath. She really hated that place, no matter what she would end up there, it's like the script writers of her life didn't have any unique place to put her so they just send her to Daath.

"Who knows, maybe I'll meet up with the others along the way."

* * *

Wrecked, that was the only way to describe the machine at the current moment as the hills of clustered swords bodies and metal filled their eyes Mary couldn't help but sigh as she put away her weapon. Not only was their only mode of transportation destroyed, but no doubt they would be sending more troops out after these didn't come back. Even after all of this, night was approaching and neither her nor the doctor had a place to stay, after all they were in the middle of nowhere.

"Hey doctor, what ar-"

The woman was cut off by a large hush as Dr Tatlin played with the scraps of metal. From her small pack a metal spider appeared and started to create something worthless no doubt. "Can't you see that I'm busy, I need to get information about what went wrong, so I can fix it later. I have no time to chat with a small minded fool such as yourself." More insults as Mary sat down on the dusty road, almost forgetting that she was in the middle of an old battlefield.

Why was she doing this? What did she have to gain, things were rather confusing over all, but before she delve deeper into her own thoughts she was cut off by a rather large shout.

"Ah yes, this should be good enough." The small doctor left the wreckage holding two new weapons, it was weird how she could create something so fast, but Mary learned not to question it after awhile.

"Here you go, I managed to make you another blade, though I'm not sure if you need it." Mary took note of the large gun the doctor was carrying. But decided not to question it, it would probably just make her head hurt anyway.

"Well, Dr Tatlin, what are we going to do now?" Mary crossed her arms, but it seemed like she wasn't prepared for the blunt response. "We walk you fool, I can't believe I have to spell out such a simple idea to you."

**Author notes.**

**I wish I had Microsoft word, the grammar checks on that are amazing, an Idea that was actually inspired from a character from Continuity error. Which is also being somewhat rewritten.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Fon Master. **

"Oh, so after everything I said he ended up doing the one thing I asked him not to do," The Fon Master sighed as he looked down upon the clear blue city, what peeked the replica's interest? He mentioned something about Asch, but that didn't make sense at all.

As he looked out the shattered window he sighed, did he really need to break the window like that it seemed once again the Fon master was going to be forced to clean the mess up,

"Very well, I guess I was getting kind of bored as well..." The Fon Master then picked up the two gloves on the table as he headed towards the door.

How idiotic, how worthless and empty, there was nothing of importance in the area there was nothing important in the people or places so Luke had to grumble at the city.

"This is pointless as I said, where is he though..." He saw someone, he saw someone that looked like the man known as Asch so he simply knocked out the window and walked through the streets. He could not waste this chance to talk with him.

After all, the Asch of his world was probably the only person that was even near Luke's level of perfection, even if he was somewhat outdated. So it was irritating that there were just a bunch of nobodies that had no meaning in their existence.

As he walked through the sapphire colored city, the red haired duke stopped for a moment wondering, he gained an awkward feeling as if he was close to such a person, but why was he getting that feeling?

"Dreck, you're here as well," Such as vile word, a word only dogs that wanted to act smart used, though Luke knew that voice, perhaps it was because they shared it.

So the Duke gritted his teeth as Asch the bloody simply glared at him, what he was wearing was not suited for him it was irritating. Though what was the most irritating was the fact that he had the same face,

A faker like him should not share the same face as him or the Asch he knew,

The Duke did not care about what he was doing, nor did he care about what this Asch was speaking about.

"I thought you would b-" Asch what cut off with a disturbingly hateful glare, something that shook his very soul.

"Disgusting...you wear that face, and share that voice, but you act like that...defiling that image and my own...I'll make you disappear garbage! It's a sin for you to wear my face..."

"Oh, how amusing, this place is quite nice, though I wonder if this worlds necromancer is currently here?" The Fon Master mused to himself, as he recalled the Jade from his world preferred working alone, though that was to be expected with someone with that attitude.

As the current Fon Master walked through Grand Chockmah a rather unsettling explosion was heard, s group of Malkuth soldiers ran down the street, "Hmm, it seemed that Luke already started his fun, such a shame, but I'll have to end it,"

The Fon Master sighed, as he touched the Fonic glyph located on his glove.

"Ahahahaha, I knew it I knew it, a rat like you would never force me to draw my blade!" The Duke laughed as Asch simply glared at the look alike, it was irritating that he would start a fight in the middle of a crowded street. Though his arrogance was infuriating as well.

Though the oddest thing about the whole event was the fact that the replica was casting Fonic artes, not only that but it seems he was able to cast them without charging them at all.

"You Dreck..." Asch stuck his sword in the ground, he was questioning if the Replica in front of him was the same one, or someone completely different. There was no denying it though, the person in front of him was quite amazing at Fonic artes as the Duke eyes narrowed.

"Eh...do not get in my way!" Asch wondered who the replica could be talking to, as an eerie feeling that someone was behind him...

"!" at that moment the bloody swung his sword as he turned, he was greeted with a familiar face.

"Fon master or...Sync." Asch glared at the green haired youth, it was rather jarring having his blade stayed with a single hand as the youth simply blinked.

"Sync? I know a fellow by that name, but I don't think that's important at the moment..." Asch took note that the Ion look alike was using his left hand to block as he raised his other hand.

"Damn!" Asch instinctively jumped back as the area he once stood in was distorted and crushed, leaving only a small crater, it seemed once again he someone was able to cast a Fonic arte without the need to focus.

"Such a shame, I missed, oh well..." At that moment the Fon Master placed his left hand on his chest before vanishing from the Former God-general sight. Asch gritted his teeth as he turned to face his Replica once again only to notice the Ion look alike standing next to him,

"We're leaving, because of you we can't even relax...you really are like a bull," The green haired youth scoffed as the red knight gritted his teeth as he continue to glare at Asch.

"I was going to kill him if you didn't get in the way, but fine. We can leave for now..." The Duke turned his back as Asch eye twitched.

"Bastards! Where do you think you're going?!" As the green haired teen placed his hand on the so called Duke the red haired replica left a few parting words,

"Don't bark so loudly, I'll grind my sword against your neck soon enough, you should be glad that I'm letting you live a little longer..." With those words the two look alikes vanished from sight, leaving no trace of their existence. Asch blinked as he sheathed his sword and grumbled, this was information he needed to share.

"Oh, funny seeing you here queen," The hooded songstress smiled a bit as she walked away from the greatest city, the black clad woman paying no mind to her companions words,

"You're going to ignore me...how rude! Oh, but aren't we suppose to be heading towards Daath anyway right?"

The Songstress pointed out once again, as the black armored queen continue to walk towards her destination, it seems she wasn't going to listen to anything the songstress was saying. The hooded girl sighed as she examined her purple nails. "It's pointless to go there Natalia, the you from this world isn't there right now...so going there would be pointless?" The woman stopped as she let out a growl.

"Eh, I walked here, but in the end it was a waste..." The black armored woman sighed, for someone with just an extreme look she could relax rather easily.

"It's shame, but we both ended up wasting time, what's worse is that I couldn't kill this world's Luke," The queen wondered if she should ask a question about such a thing, but it had nothing to do with her.

"So...what are we going to do?" The brute of a woman asked as the hooded songstress laughed for a moment.

"Well, we should continue on with the plan, the others will no doubt beat us there," The black armored queen frowned once again, it seems she was going to have to tell the hooded songstress what she had been doing up to this point.

"That may be difficult, on my way here I've been fighting rather worthless soldiers, no doubt I will be wanted soon, such a shame I wonder if the one I left alive made it back...doubt it," The hooded woman grumbled to herself, it made their job rather difficult.

"So...what are we going to do?! It's quite obvious that you didn't take the time to keep yourself hidden and now I'm the one suffering because if it...unless you have a way around this I might just continue traveling alone..." The hooded teen stated that as the queen gritted her teeth, the whole ideal was rather foolish, she who owned a nation doing something like this?

"We'll take the marsh, from there we'll head to Belkend..." The hooded Songstress glared at the queen before sighing.

"Oh fine, but if my shoes are ruined I expect you to buy me some new ones..." The Songstress smiled as the queen closed one of her eyes,

**Author note**

**Not a lot happened this chapter, and it was pretty short, I went back and corrected some huge errors in the first chapter as well. Also, referring to both sets of characters by the same name would be complicated, (Like this chapter was,) so if anyone has any good names for the other set of characters it would be helpful. **


End file.
